


Stars Upon Stars

by dietplainlite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finnrey, Finnrey fridays, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: Ileenium isn’t visible in the night sky of Ahch-To, but she pretends it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperatorkhaleesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperatorkhaleesi/gifts).



> Sometimes I like to write in 100 word segments.

I.

Ileenium isn’t visible in the night sky of Ahch-To, but she pretends it is, and she chooses a star that shines brightest before dawn—at least when the clouds have parted--and sends her intentions toward it.

She doesn’t know if the Resistance base is even still on D’Qar, but she pretends it is.  She sees it, circling her favorite star and cradling those she holds most dear.

Whether Finn has awoken or not, she doesn’t know. But she pretends he has, and that maybe, he looks up in the night sky of D’Qar and chooses his own bright star.

 

II.

Finn’s star doesn’t shine brightest, but its path takes the longest to trace across the skylight above his bed.

He follows it, as he grapples with the meaning of being a person instead of a number, and of the value conferred on his life, when the First Order would have weighed the sunk cost of creating him against the cost of rebuilding him, down to a fraction of a credit, instead of deciding his life was worth saving just because it is a life.

Because Resistance is sometimes too big a concept, but she is not, he follows the star.

 

III.

One night, a dream transforms into a vision and she’s sitting on a knoll next to him as he watches Starfighters leave atmo, his thumbs twitching at imaginary controls.

“You’ve been using simulators!” she says.  He doesn’t answer, because this is her vision, but she drinks in the sight of him, sitting up strong, skin glowing, eyes determined.

“Someday,” she says. “We’ll fly away together.  When this is finished.”

He looks in her direction. “Rey?”

She reaches, even as the vision fades.

Her name echoes as she wakes, blending into the pounding of the surf and the calling of birds.

 

IV.

Finn debates telling Dr. Kalonia, despite instructions to let her know immediately of any cognitive disruptions. If it wasn’t real, if he didn’t feel her presence, like a key sliding into a lock, if he didn’t _see_ her, he doesn’t want to know.

His survival instinct, does want to know.

“Everything looks good,” she says, after a thorough exam.

“Then it wasn’t a hallucination?”

“With any kind of nerve augmentation, it’s hard to rule it out completely, but you’ve gone long enough without complications, and we _are_ dealing with a powerful Force sensitive so…”

“So…”

“Someone misses you very much.”

 

V.

It’s no use trying to force another vision, fragmented and sporadic as they are. After a week of distraction, Luke stops her during an exercise, pointing her to the battered comm unit in the corner of his hut.  She gets running in no time--despite the nest of mice she disturbs when she opens the console—and fires off an encrypted message to the _Falcon_ , which serves as a relay point.

Several days pass before the comm light flashes, signaling a received communication, but she is more calm and focused in those days than she has been since her arrival.

 

VI.

On a grass-covered planet that is not D’Qar, Finn sits on a knoll, enjoying the last days of the only thing approaching leisure time he’s ever known.  With a steady hand, he traces an imaginary path in the pink-streaked sky.  Her words. His words. All words. Billions of communications intersecting, colliding, reforming among the stars, even the mundane imbued with meaning because someone thought to send them across lightyears.

Rey’s message for him:

_I never told you how great you look in that jacket._

His response:

_Look at you, with your hair down. You look nice._

The general translation?  _Soon._


End file.
